sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remus Sanders
Remus Sanders (previously known as The Duke) is the third Dark Side revealed. He represents the dark side of Thomas' creativity and imagination, the reflection of his "twin" Roman Sanders. Appearance Remus wears a sparkly Stuart era duke outfit in black and green, almost the inverted colors of Roman except for the green. The costume is accented with horror elements such as human teeth and an eyeball. He has a silver quiff in his hair, a curly moustache, and bruise-colored eye makeup. Personality Much like Roman, Remus is prone to reckless words and behavior. He himself says that He craves attention, and being ignored or (figuratively) dressed down drives him to act even more chaotically. Overall, Remus is a proudly character. His first appearance is defined largely by making the other sides and Thomas uncomfortable by pulling the topic of conversation to obscene subjects such as brutal violence and/or sexual acts. He's also by far the most physically violent side: while Virgil threatens and intimidates, and Deceit employs emotional manipulation, Remus knocks Roman unconscious with a morningstar in his debut, and later assaults Logan with a shuriken and his own teeth. He has no qualms against physically attacking people to get his way, or just because . Somewhat paradoxically, Remus seems deeply offended when Thomas calls him "scary". This suggests that Remus' main desire is for Thomas to implement his brand of creativity, and antagonizing the other sides is an (appreciated) side effect. Or because, as Logan says, . In contrast to Deceit, who lies almost constantly, Remus is honest to the extreme, going so far as revealing his name the same episode he first appears. This is because he represents pure, unfiltered thought, including the harsh truth. Remus' speech is peppered with religious references such as , , and even says that . This is because part of him stems from Thomas' Catholic upbringing and religious guilt. One of Remus' hobbies is eating deodorant. You can see him doing this multiple times in Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS. Etymology His name is derived from name of Romulus' brother Remus whom the former killed before founding the Roman empire. This was confirmed to by Thomas in a public live stream on July 4th. Gallery Tumblr_pto20hj2eO1tmbytmo1_1280.png|Remus' silhouette scene in his opening song garbage.png|Remus covered in garbage deodorant.png|Remus eating deodorant remusdebut.png|Remus when he first appears behind Roman abouttohit.png|Remus about to knock out Roman with his mace List of nicknames Note: These quotes may be wrongly attributed. If you see one that is wrongly attributed, please make note of it at the talk page. * * Trivia * He is the first Side to reveal their name in the same video they appeared in. As he stated himself, . As such, he is also the first Side to have their name day and their debut to be the same date. * Remus is the first Side to have facial hair. * Remus' quote color is different from the one used in his infobox. He is so far the only one to have this. Category:Characters Category:Sanders Sides Category:Dark Sides